


Никто не ездит бесплатно

by legacyofbast



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Respawn Does Things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Происходит сбой Респауна. Опять. Но без трагического разрешения, напротив — разрешение весьма пугающее и… необычное. Когда Скаут открывает глаза в комнате Респауна, он с ужасом понимает, что стены выкрашены не в цвета его команды, а одежда на нём имеет оттенок вражеской стороны. Оба Скаута.
Relationships: BLU Scout/RED Sniper, BLU Sniper/RED Scout, Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Никто не ездит бесплатно

**Author's Note:**

> засрал аглофандом русскими фиками какой я молодец

Скаут очнулся на Респауне, всё ещё ощущая боль в грудине. Его поймала шальная пуля, и он умер раньше, чем это понял. Никого не было, и он, на шатающих ногах добредя до стены, уронил обрез, опёрся рукой о бетон и тяжело закашлялся. После возвращения всегда было плохо. Говорили, что такое только первое время, потом пройдёт — у него не прошло. Всё болело, суставы плохо сгибались, мышцы неконтролируемо сокращались, в глазах мутнело. Его тошнило. Он сплюнул слюну, тяжело дыша, разгибаясь, снова подбирая двустволку.

Вдох, выдох. Раскрыл глаза. К лёгкой усталости подмешивалось лёгкое чувство паники, и он не понимал, почему он запаниковал. Всё в порядке. Он жив, он цел, он на полигоне, два часа до конца миссии. Он вытер нос, растёр лицо, растягивая кожу. Сжал, разжал левую руку. И понял, что ему тяжело сжимать пальцы.

Это новое. У него не болели пальцы. Костяшки. Он ударился? Нет, он не мог удариться, он же только что с Респауна — совсем свежий. Скаут поднял кисть и посмотрел. Оттянул бинты. Под ними на костяшках находились ещё одни, не эластичные, простые, и он оттянул и их, чуть рвя ткань. Суставы были чуть красными, опухшими, кожа шелушилась. Потрогал — горячие.

_Что?_

У него же… у него… у него была эта штука, которой иногда болел Док. И Демо. И Снайпс. Они как-то это называли, он не помнил, как. Но у него не было этой штуки вчера. И сегодня. У него были здоровые руки, он знал. Скаут обхватил себе костяшки — и зашипел, дёргаясь сам от себя. Больно. Ныло, как зубы. Посмотрел, моргнул — и ещё раз. Опять зашипел.

Смотрел, смотрел и застыл. Белый свет резал широко раскрытые глаза. Тощие пальцы спустились ниже, теребя утянутый рукав небесно-голубой куртки. Ещё. И ещё. Он начал отчаянно тереть ногтём, словно мог отодрать краску. Нет. Голубое.

Он в полном ужасе поднял глаза, и на стене, окрашенной в бледно-синий цвет, он увидел надпись.

_“Builders League United”._

_Это нехорошо,_ подумал Скаут Красных в теле Скаута Синих.

…

— _Стой смирно, пацан, и всё будет быстро и легко._

Сначала Скаут был в поле, а потом оказался на Респауне. Он сначала не понял, почему умер, потом дошло: красный кенгурятник. Сидел на своей вышке. Смотрел в свой хвалёный прицел. Трус.

Скаут, несмотря на плохое самочувствие, испытал прилив ярости и решимости. Он доберётся до сукиного сына и разобьёт ему морду, так он его достал.

Он пожевал треснутую губу, перехватил обрез, и, сделав шаг вперёд, потом ещё, зацепился за штанину и упал. Раздался глухой удар тела о кафельный пол, и Скаут, шипя, перекатываясь на бок, ухватился за правое колено и громко застонал.

— А-У! — горестно жаловался он бетонным стенам вокруг, — за что ты меня?!

Но он резко замолчал, когда ощутил пару сильных рук под мышками, поднимавших его наверх.

— Ловкач, — парень услышал низкий, глубокий, ласковый смех сзади. Знакомый смех.

Скаут раздражённо зарычал, скалясь, показывая свои заячьи зубы, и, резко разворачиваясь, отпихнул от себя Снайпера.

— Не смешно, старик, хватит ржать! — он помялся на месте, проверяя, мог ли стоять на ушибленной ноге. Он вперил гневный взгляд в лицо стрелка, но, встретив его искрящиеся, сокрытые жёлтыми линзами авиаторов, глаза, вдруг резко замер.

Поднятый ворот, очки, фетровая шляпа с отогнутой полой. Но не сине-серый плащ. А чёрно-красная куртка.

Красная. Красное.

Снайпер Красных.

Холод лизнул внутренности Скауту Синих.

— Не сердись, кенгурёнок, просто осторожнее, — он щурился в мягкой улыбке, смотря сверху вниз. Замолчал на мгновение, сжал челюсти, сглотнул. Желваки заходили на скулах. Вдохнул, отводя взгляд. Что-то хотел сказать. И сказал совсем тихо: — придёшь сегодня?

У Скаута расширились глаза. Зачем? Куда? Что нужно делать? Он не хотел идти. Он на базе Красных, вдруг они узнают, что он Синий? Он хотел к _Снайпсу_. Что _этому_ было нужно?

Но слова вырвались раньше, чем он смог нормально сформулировать:

— Приду.

…

Скаут Красных сидел в окружении Синих. Будто в личном аду. Их Инженер отвалил ему самую большую порцию тушёного мяса со словами «ты совсем бледный, малой, тебе надо больше есть». На кухне все галдели, о чём-то говоря, но парень не ловил сути. Не хотел. Под столом у него тряслись больные руки.

Он не знал, что делать. Идти к Инжу? К Доку? Как начать разговор? Вдруг его посчитают идиотом? Или поехавшим? Инж может обидеться, он же знал код Реса, и ошибки быть не должно. Док просто мог вколоть снотворное. И как вообще он попадёт к своим? Они убьют его в теле Скаута Синих, как только увидят. И где конкретно база Красных? Надо говорить с Синими. И опять по новой — как начать разговор.

Он сидел и накручивал себя.

Снайпер Синих тоже был здесь. В плаще, в шляпе, в углу — сидел, курил, сияя алым огоньком. Скаут с трудом видел его глаза, но знал, что тот смотрел. Безотрывно. Сжимал челюсти. Он знал это поведение, тот о чём-то думал. Он видел это у своего. Господи, _Снайпер_. Он же обещал прийти сегодня. Они не виделись много дней. Он скучал. _Скучал_. И опять его продинамил.

Они сидели друг напротив друга, на разных концах стола, и смотрели.

Когда ужин был окончен, Снайпер поднялся одним из последних, и, проходя мимо Скаута (на что тот чуть отстранился от него), мягко потёр ему плечо, пробормотав:

— Идём.

Скаут шёл, как щенок на привязи. Неловко, несмело, останавливаясь, но шёл, затравленно смотря в широкую спину. Снайпер шёл медленно, иногда оглядываясь через плечо, и Скауту от этого крутило желудок. Он не знал, чего ждать. У них тоже были… было… то, что у него с его Снайпером? Может, нет? Может, он сейчас возьмёт его за шкирку, и…

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь, малыш? — осторожно и тихо спросил мужчина. — Болит что-нибудь?

Парня передёрнуло. Не возьмёт, значит.

— Только… только рука, — булькнул он, прочистив горло.

Мужчина едва слышно засмеялся.

— Починим.

Они шли в полном молчании. Уже совсем стемнело, когда они пришли к фургону, накрапывал дождь. Скаута трясло. От холода, от усталости, от неизвестности. Он ненавидел, когда его подводило собственное тело, но он не мог ничего исправить усилием воли. Чёрт, это даже было не его тело.

Снайпер пустил его внутрь первым, и Скаута обнял тёплый и чуть душноватый воздух. Мужчина закрыл дверь, повесил шляпу на гвоздь, включил свет. Парень прошёл внутрь, и его чуть потряхивало в плечах. Скаут не смотрел на Снайпера, но Снайпер смотрел на него. Он включил газ на своей крошечной плите, ставя чайник, и, неожиданно для парня, стянул с него мокрую куртку, вешая на дверной крюк. Снял плащ и набросил на него сверху, кутая, как в одеяло.

Скаута снова обняло тепло и _знакомый_ запах. Мужчина проводил его к маленькой кушетке, сажая, и, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки, серьёзно заглянул ему в глаза, растирая плечи и руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Никто не придёт, милый. Ты со мной. В безопасности, — он поднял ладонь и потёр двумя пальцами ему переносицу. Парень невольно прикрыл глаза, подаваясь навстречу (родной) жилистой ладони. Ему свело за грудиной от осознания — это был такой же _их_ жест, как жест Снайпера, оглаживающего ему бровь.

…

Скаут несколько раз ударил в дверь фургона _здоровой_ рукой. Он не пришёл на ужин, нечего там было делать. Есть он не хотел. Только ополоснулся. Надо было что-то делать со сбоем Респауна — как он понял — вернуться обратно в своё тело. Если оно вообще осталось. И вернуться домой. И к Ларри. И всё рассказать. Да.

Его поток решительных мыслей прервал скрип открывающейся двери и знакомая фигура в чёртовой шляпе. Снайпер стоял в оранжево-золотистом свете своего жилища, который очерчивал его худосочный силуэт. Скаут увидел, как уголок его рта дрогнул в улыбке.

— Ты пришёл, — просто отозвался он, протягивая руку, помогая забраться.

Парень прошёл внутрь, скользя внимательным взглядом по полкам, плите, столу и одинокому стулу, открытой книге на столе и пачке сигарет, и понял: он жил один. Вещей мало. Самое необходимое. И он даже не успел ничего сказать, как его развернули к себе и привлекли в объятия.

Снайпер прижимал его к себе, мимолётно касаясь сухими губами впалой щеки, клонясь к нему. Покачивал. Скаут несмело поднял руки, осторожно обнимая его в ответ, и хватка на его рёбрах усилилась. Горячая жилистая рука легла ему на затылок, поглаживая, вторая выводила круги на лопатках. Этот Снайпер был… он… нуждался в ласке. Не так, как его. Иначе.

— Ты пришёл, — снова повторил он едва слышимо, и в его голосе слышалось облегчение. Радость.

— Конечно, пришёл, Снайпс, куда я… — привычно затараторил Скаут, пытаясь разбавить напряжённую атмосферу, — куда я денусь, Снайпс, да?

Он отстранился, растирая ему плечи через потёртую кожу куртки, заглядывая в глаза. Такой же Снайпер. Длинное лицо, сильные черты, щетина пьющего, морщины, шрам. Только в этом было что-то другое. Что-то печальное.

Не сказать, что его Снайпер был полон счастья и удовлетворения, он хотел допиться и убить себя, но всё же. Его Снайпер преодолел. А этот. Этот…

Мужчина улыбался, щурясь, и, склонившись, мягко поцеловал парня. Ненастойчиво, легко, непринуждающе. Отстранился. Ждал.

Скаут смотрел на него внимательно, сначала не понимая. А потом понял.

Снайпер ждал от него действий.

Парнишка замешкался. Что? _Что_? Отвечать? Обнимать? _Раздевать_? Светло-голубой взгляд забегал, останавливаясь на лацканах кожанки. Парень почувствовал, как мужчина склонился к нему, и ткнулся лбом.

— Помоги, малыш.

Что-то в Скауте дрогнуло от этого низкого тихого голоса и этой невинной просьбы, и он, собрав волю в кулак и заткнув тараторенье внутреннего голоса, послушался. Юноша коснулся лацканов, осторожно снимая с мужчины куртку.

…

Скаут Красных не знал, как оказался в таком положении — в теле Скаута Синих, на коленях Снайпера Синих, и из одежды на нём были только гетры. Парень сидел, всё ещё влажный после душа, укутанный в шерстяное одеяло, и мужчина глубоко целовал его, растирая плечи, спину, грудь, живот, не оставляя бёдра. Руки мужчины были так широки, что без труда могли обхватить его некрупные округлые ягодицы, что он и делал — гладил и мял. Ласкал его, но не тупо и грубо, а легко касаясь, словно поддразнивая. Он обхватывал его полутвёрдую длину, потом отпускал. Если Скаут напрягался — останавливался.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, — приговаривал он, укачивая, успокаивая, — сделаю, как ты захочешь. Хочешь?

Скаут, будучи изголодавшейся _ебливой собакой_ , остервенело закивал. Конечно, ему хотелось. Он не знал, как это повлияет его отношения со Снайпером. Как повлияет на самого Снайпера. Он собственноручно разрушал то, что они строили с таким трудом, и ему _хотелось_.

— Хорошо, милый, — низко пробормотал этот Снайпер, и Скаута пробрала дрожь: он звучал как его Снайпер. И он чувствовал себя мерзко. — Пойдём наверх.

Он знал, что он имел в виду. Парень, неловко сползая с его коленей и также неловко прикрывая одеялом полувставший член, поплёлся к откидной кровати. Мужчина забрался за ним, садясь к стене, скрещивая ноги, привлекая парня к себе. Поцеловал, огладил. В фургоне было темно, но Скаут видел, как блестят глаза у Снайпера.

Мгновение — и он оказался перекинутым через колени, будто его наказывали, и эта мысль подхлестнула его, заставляя кровь прилить к паху. Горячая жилистая рука скользнула по пояснице, по бёдрам, растирая и массируя. Скользнула на ягодицы.

— Вот так? — рычаще зашептал Снайпер. Из Скаута вырвался вдох и невнятное: «да».

Рука на миг исчезла, а потом парень ощутил, как одеяло начало скользить наверх, заголяя голени, икры, колени, ляжки, открывая зад и поясницу. Прохладный воздух ласкал кожу, и мужчина сел удобнее, приподнимая таз парня чуть выше. Он не сдержался и мокро поцеловал его.

— Какой же ты… славный, красавец.

У Скаута загорелось лицо, а в висках застучало сердце.

— Тш-ш, — успокаивал Снайпер, растирая, массируя, приоткрывая бёдра, — ты дрожишь. Не надо. Я всё сделаю. Не бойся меня, Джим, всё хорошо, — пальцы исчезли, а потом вернулись тёплые и влажные. Мужчина продолжал растирать и массировать, и осторожно, совсем осторожно, легонько, чтобы не напугать, не причинить дискомфорта, проник внутрь на фалангу.

Влаги стало больше, пришла прохлада — он щедро смазывал его. Видимо, видел, что мальчишке страшно, и решил перестраховаться.

— Вот и всё, вот и всё, — его тон смягчился, падая до шёпота, — всё страшное позади.

У Скаута колотилось сердце. Всё мешалось в нём — горечь, стыд, возбуждение, лёгкое напряжение в заду. И щекочущее и покалывающее чувство, отдающее в член, при каждом осторожном движении внутри.

— Всё ещё побаиваемся, да? — понимающе усмехнулся он, потирая ему спину, — как в первый раз? Не надо так бояться. Я всё сделаю.

Скаут закивал, выдыхая, падая себе на запястья, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям, которые причиняли ему руки, которые он так сильно любил.

Ощущение безвольности, ощущение беспомощности, когда его подмяли под себя, заставив поднять таз, навалившись сверху. Когда он увидел крупную широкую ладонь рядом со своей, когда Снайпер опёрся о матрац, Скаут как никогда почувствовал себя маленьким. И повисший под животом член дёрнулся, когда парень услышал почти приказ:

— Расслабь живот.

Скаут, не задумываясь ни на секунду, повиновался.

— Разведи ноги. Вот так. Раскройся, не надо так, _милый_ , — на последнем слове голос Снайпера Синих стремительно смягчился, потеплел, в словах слышалась улыбка. Скаут повернул голову в бок, в темноту, прислушиваясь к его дыханию, ощущая грубоватую кожу и кучерявые паховые волосы мужчины на своих бёдрах. Рука рядом с его исчезла, а потом он почувствовал раскалённую мозолистую кисть на спине, потиравшую ему лопатки. _Как наждачка._ Но Скаут задрожал от этой руки, вспоминая _своего_ Снайпера. — Не бойся. Не бойся, — он выводил на его лопатках круги, повторяя своим низким, глухим, на границе с шёпотом и рыком, но до одури тёплым голосом, — вот так. Вот так.

Парень расслаблялся.

— Я не сделаю больно. Я остановлюсь, ты помнишь, милый? — Скаут остервенело закивал, чувствуя, как у него заныли яички от этого рычащего шёпота. — Говори со мной. И не молчи, я хочу тебя _слышать_ , — ласковый смех.

— Хорошо, — дрожаще, неловко, невпопад ответил Скаут, и он скривился от собственного голоса.

— Скажи мне, — Снайпер склонился к нему ближе, и Скаут ощутил его обжигающее дыхание на ухе, — скажи, как всегда говоришь.

— Да, — буркнул он, напрягая память до предела, чувствуя, как к возбуждению подмешивалась паника, — _Л—Лоуренс._

— Не совсем так, — подсказал стрелок, клонясь ещё ближе, вжимая бегуна под собой в шерстяное одеяло.

— Ларри, — отозвался парнишка, чувствуя, как пересохло на языке.

Мужчина склонился ближе, выжидающе замерев; парень не видел его, но знал, что тот смотрел. Скаут ощутил себя рыбой, насаженной на гарпун, косулей, на которой сошлось перекрестье прицела, жертвой, пойманной охотником, не видя и не зная, где он находится. Точнее, находился он там, где всегда — на двадцатиметровой вышке на краю полигона.

Скаут замолк, подумав, а потом его осенила мысль, от которой он ощутил жар на скулах и жар в паху.

— Да, _пап_.

Он не знал, какой реакции ждать от Снайпера, наверное, это не то, это больное, плохое, неправильное, то, что у них проскальзывало с Миком, то, что всегда маячило на горизонте, оттеняя их взаимоотношения, но никто из них не позволял этому выйти вперёд.

Но Снайпер Синих довольно дохнул, мокро поцеловав Скаута Красных в основание шеи, и, крепче обняв его, распаляясь, чуть ли не прорычал:

— Славный мальчик. Славный. _Мой_ мальчик.

…

— Не надо так много, малыш, я ничего не почувствую, — мягко засмеялся Снайпер Красных, чувствуя, как старательно смазывал его (и себя) Скаут Синих.

У Скаута тряслись поджилки — от положения мужчины, от собственного положения, от того, что это не _его_ Снайпер, от того, что он не знал, как правильно всё сделать, от того, что, несмотря на то, что это был не его Снайпер, он не хотел причинять вреда.

Поэтому он решил сказать, как есть.

— Просто не хочу, — он вдохнул, осторожно прикасаясь к чувствительной коже — он знал, как она чувствительна, — сделать тебе больно.

— Ты не сделаешь, — ответил мужчина так, будто это было общеизвестной истиной, — никогда не делал, кенгурёнок.

Скаут кивнул, серьёзно хмурясь. Ему хотелось знать, было ли у них так же, как у него со Снайпером, только он — то есть, Скаут Красных — был как Снайпер? Как Снайпер Синих. Или они менялись? Или это было неважно? Для них со Снайпером это не было важно. Да, Скаут любил, когда Снайпер выполнял роль… _свою_ роль, а Скаут _его_ роль, но они могли прекратить это в любой момент. Они были друзьями, прежде всего. Равными. Парой. Скаут знал, что они пара, они друг другу признались.

Но он не мог спросить, не здесь, не сейчас, не у этого человека, хоть он и поигрывал с его мошонкой тощей жёсткой рукой с крупными суставами (на что этот человек отвечал глухими выдохами). Если вражеский Снайпер поймёт, он же убьёт его. Да и… Скауту было стыдно такое спрашивать. Говорить об этом. Ему было стыдно говорить о _его_ отношениях со своим Снайпером с другими людьми.

— Профессор, — довольно заурчал стрелок, улыбаясь и деланно хмурясь, — о чём думаешь?

Скаут поднял на него туманный взгляд — и рассеянно качнул головой, возвращаясь к нему. Снайпер смотрел не отрываясь. Парень посмотрел куда-то в сторону, жуя треснутую губу, перебирая вопросы, уронив взгляд на одинокий стул около крошечного стола, потом на кожанку, потом на приоткрытую пачку сигарет, а потом вернулся к мужчине и спросил:

— Ты грустишь о чём-то, Снайпс?

Это была правда. Его Снайпер был преисполнен гордостью и одиночеством, он искал в этом силу (а Скаут искал силу в нём), как охотник, как странник, как бы забавно ни было сравнение, у него были глаза волка-одиночки. У этого Снайпера были глаза старой бродяги, ведущую жизнь в гнетущем вынужденном одиночестве. Да, конечно, он излучал какую-то величавость и отстранённость, но сейчас перед Скаутом находился разбитый жизнью человек. Он не знал, что у него случилось, и почему в нём всё кричало об этом, но парень точно знал, что он его не ненавидел. Он прикасался к его коже, массируя, добавляя к одному пальцу второй, осторожно, минуя расслабленное мышечное кольцо. Скауту не надо было так сильно стараться, Снайпер _уже_ был расслаблен, но он всё равно старался.

— Я всегда из-за чего-то _кисну_ , — парень нашёл уплотнение внутри и слегка надавил, и на последнем слове мужчина дрогнул в бёдрах. Поглаживающими движениями он начал массировать, и на каждое движение стрелок чуть подрагивал. — Всегда находится причина, — он чуть осип. — Всех не разобрать. Я просто… всегда был такой.

Снайпер глухо усмехнулся, и на печаль в его голосе Скаут ощутил прилив небывалой нежности. Всё в нём устремилось к врагу, к человеку, которого толком не знал, он хотел обогреть его, развеселить, успокоить. Тянущее горячее чувство поселилось у него в паху.

— Тогда давай, — с долей веселья молвил он, подаваясь ближе, нависая над ним, задевая повиснувшими жетонами ему сосок, — давай мы с тобой… давай я…

Слова не шли. Он хотел сказать, но вразумительного не получалось. Его ещё не начавшийся поток сознания прервала крупная горячая кисть на впалой щеке. Скаут поднял взгляд и встретил глаза Снайпера — сине-серые, добрые и опечаленные. Мужчина смотрел внимательно, чуть улыбаясь, оглаживая ему веснушчатую щёку и бровь большим пальцем. Парень чуть повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, слегка приподнимая ему бёдра, но не слишком, чтобы он не воспринял это, как принуждение.

— Ты готов, Снайпс? — мягко спросил он, скользя светло-голубым взглядом по длинному чуть морщинистому лицу, — хочешь? Мы не будем, если не хочешь.

Снайпер ласково улыбнулся, щурясь в улыбке, устраиваясь удобнее на подушке, от чего волосы у него на затылке распушились. Он положил руки Скауту на плечи, сначала растирая, а потом обнимая, чуть притягивая к себе.

— Хочу, Джерри.

Парень чуть напряжённо улыбнулся, кивая, стараясь не думать об имени, а потом чуть опустился к мужчине, огладив его напряжённый крупный член, прослеживая вены, и, подавшись к нему, направляя себя рукой, упёрся влажной головкой в его вход. Он помедлил, поднимая блестящий взгляд на глубоко дышащего от возбуждения, от предвкушения Снайпера, давая привыкнуть к ощущениям (и давая привыкнуть себе), и, не встретив сопротивления, скользнул внутрь до конца. Природа дала ему аккуратный тонкий член, и мужчина даже был благодарен. Скаут был чуток, и проблем бы не возникло при любых его габаритах, но, если было бы больше, Снайперу стало бы тяжко. Скаут навис над ним, заглядывая ему в лицо потемневшим от внутреннего огня взглядом. Они качнулись оба, смотря друг в другу глаза, и юноша невольно закивал, будто спрашивая, всё ли хорошо. Мужчина кивнул в ответ, сглатывая, прикрывая глаза, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе.

…

Аккуратный тонкий член колыхался у парня от каждой фрикции. Это была дикая скачка — никто, никто так с ним обращался. Снайпер Синих толкался в него сзади, чуть положив Скаута Красных набок, хотя широкая рука на лопатках крепко вжимала его грудью в шерстяное одеяло. Скаут надрывно подвывал и скулил от каждого толчка, вздрагивая, но не от боли, _нет_ , ему не было больно — мужчина готовил его долго, как умел. Он любил его жёстко, глухо порыкивая, как зверь, беря поводья в свои руки, не позволяя парню что-либо проделать. Скаут не испытывал такого со своим Снайпером — несмотря на его образ сурового отшельника, он окружал парня непомерной заботой, позволяя вить из себя верёвки, прощая всё на свете. Он был нежен, и Скаут был благодарен, но ему не хватало _этого_.

Он чувствовал себя последней блядью, он не знал, как потом будет смотреть в глаза Мику, но тяжёлую вину затмевала животная похоть. Всё в мире исчезало, оставалось лишь чувство поверженности, открытости и горячего напряжения в заднице от крупного члена.

Скаут думал, у него разорвётся сердце. Возбуждение подхлёстывало усталые нервы, толчки не прекращались. Он ненароком оглядывался через плечо, чтобы видеть очерченную во тьме мускулистую сухую руку с выступавшими венами, державшую его, свой приподнятый зад и бёдра мужчины, которые с характерным шлепком сталкивались с его кожей. Было ощущение, что парня будто наказывали, приструняли; он елозил под ним, взбрыкивая. От осознания, что его просто ломают, опускают, используют, у него по телу прошла опасная раскалённая волна, от которой, если дать выплеснуться, он мог окончить гораздо раньше; он не хотел этого, но он наслаждался каждой секундой накатывающих чувств.

Несмотря на грубость, Снайпер шептал ему самые нежные и светлые вещи, которые он слышал и от _своего_ Снайпера. Что он хороший. Что он всё делает правильно. Что он молодец. Что он любит его. Скаут закусил стон, извиваясь, стараясь не вспоминать. Он потом себя порежет, сейчас… сейчас пусть будет это.

Парень выпятил зад, подаваясь к мужчине, просовывая руку под себя. И он даже не успел коснуться, как его крепко схватили за запястье, заламывая руку за спину.

— Нельзя, — на выдохе рыкнул Снайпер, останавливаясь, устраивая его удобнее, прогибая ещё сильнее, — только когда я позволю.

От его низкого тембра у Скаута дрогнули внутренности. Он чуть растягивал слова, шипя. Но, несмотря на это, боли в суставах не было — мужчина просто его держал, не причиняя вреда, не заходя дальше. Парень всё равно замер, затихая, смаргивая пот, попадавший в глаза.

— Ну что такое, Джим? — страх сняло как рукой, когда сверху пришёл такой же низкий голос, но теперь он был полон нежности и понимания, — не бойся меня так. Перестань, — он по-простому прижал его к себе, отпуская, обнимая со спины, поворачивая к себе и целуя в щёку.

У Скаута в животе разлилось опьяняющее чувство счастья.

— Мне… мне же можно будет… потом… — слова не шли; парень попытался приподняться на локте, но у него тряслись руки.

— Иисусе, пацан, ты удивляешь меня, порой, — Снайпер рассмеялся, чуть встряхивая его, протягивая руку ему под живот и поддразнивая. Скаут завозился. — Повернись.

Парень, раньше времени вымотанный, мокрый и раскрасневшийся, неловко перевернулся и плюхнулся на спину. Его встретили горящие тёмно-серые глаза, на дне которых плясали огоньки. Большие жилистые руки приняли его, устраивая удобнее, поддерживая голову, гладя по лицу. Скаут по привычке потянулся к пальцам мужчины, прихватив губами подушечки, но не встретил отклика. Через секунду он опомнился — он был не со своим Снайпером.

— Ты такой красавец у меня, — искренне и счастливо молвил он, клонясь ближе, скользя грубыми подушечками по тонким чертам, по сухой шелушащейся коже, по складкам меж бровями. Парень, не готовый к такому, и не знающий, как реагировать, просто закрыл глаза запястьем, беззвучно смеясь, испытывая жгучее смущение. — Правда, — продолжал Снайпер, мягко посмеиваясь, оглаживая его. Он затих, бережно касаясь его губ, и после тихо пробормотал: — не знаю, как ты оказался со мной. Не знаю, что… господь? небеса? чёрт знает что. Не знаю, что нас свело, но я так благодарен, малыш, — он уронил ему голову на ключицы, щекоча всколоченными отросшими волосами парню челюсть, — если б не ты со своей рукой в тот день, я бы не переставал раскручивать чёртов барабан, надеясь, что в этот раз сработает, богом клянусь.

Скаут захлёбывался в нежности — такой, которую он уже испытывал — и обнял Снайпера, прижимая к себе. Мужчина уткнулся ему в сгиб между плечом и шеей, всё ещё горячо дыша, обнимая в ответ.

— Что мне сделать, Джим? — зашептал мужчина, покачивая его в объятиях, — что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Как раньше, — зашептал парень в ответ, чуть было не позвав его по имени.

— Хорошо, малыш, — ответил он мягко, так мягко, что его можно было не отличить от Мика.

Скаут притянул его к себе, целуя в переносицу, и Снайпер аккуратно приподнял его бёдра, чуть растирая, массируя, успокаивая. Парень был расслаблен, и мужчина без труда вошёл вновь. Смазки было много, она текла по бёдрам, и Скауту было жарко и мокро. Он отдался ощущениям и Снайперу без зазрения совести, и когда мужчина чуть приподнялся, замедляя темп и намеренно задевая одно чувствительное место, парень откинул голову, видя мелькающие звёздочки в темноте, и, не сдерживаясь, хрипло застенал. Мужчина знал, что делал, поэтому от каждого движения парень ощущал щекотку и покалывание в паху, что его будоражило вновь. Скаут как никогда чувствовал себя разрушенным, разбитым на куски, понимая, что теперь мог умереть прямо здесь.

…

Скаут Синих чувствовал себя на вершине мира. Он всё ещё был осторожен, толкаясь не слишком быстро, стараясь не срываться, потому что, о, сорваться было очень просто. И хотелось без меры. В Снайпере Красных было туго, тепло, влажно; в обычное время такое кажется отторгающим, но сейчас это было как никогда правильным.

Скауту хотелось быстрее, резче, дальше, к желанной разрядке, да, но он знал, как важно было не наносить вреда, сколько сил требовалось, чтобы довериться другому человеку, отдавая власть над собой, пускай и на такой небольшой промежуток времени. Парень знал. Будучи безотцовщиной, взрослеющей в трущобах, получавшей за всё и от всех — по делу, без дела, просто так, когда один из старших братьев срывал злобу за поцарапанные часы — ему требовались долгие месяцы, чтобы понять, что Снайпер не причинит зла. Что бывают люди, которые не делали больно ради самой боли. Он привыкал к любви постепенно, как дикий зверёк, отогреваясь со временем. Снайпер его приучал. Он часто сравнивал его с малышом валлаби, которого он однажды вытянул из трясины, а потом выхаживал три недели. _У тебя такие же глаза огромные, когда смотришь мне на руки_ , смеялся Снайпер своим глубоким тёплым смехом. _И также ресницами хлопаешь. И скачешь также. До кенгуру не дотягиваешь_ , и Скаут тогда фыркнул, _а для зайчишки ты… слишком большой. Поэтому ты как кенгурёнок-зайчишка. Валлабёнок._

И засмеялся на собственную шутку, и парень рассмеялся следом. Чем дальше время шло, тем теплее становился Снайпер, живее, не выпивая так много, не играя в русскую рулетку. Скаут ему запретил. Он сказал, что спрятал его отцовский револьвер, но, на самом деле, он выкинул однажды вечером его в речушку, когда они были на полигонах в Висконсине. Он знал, что это было бессмысленно, на базе была оружейная, если захочет — возьмёт любое, и умереть он не сможет, есть Респаун, и револьвер не был ни в чём виноват — в конце концов, это было одним из напоминаний о родителях Снайпера. Но парень всё равно это сделал, даже если получит от стрелка по полной программе.

Интересно, а его Скаут — Снайпера, который сейчас покачивался с ним в такт — помогает ему? А Снайпер? Происходит ли у них что-то подобное? Или они просто трахаются?

Мужчина под ним глубоко дышал, прикрыв глаза, хмурясь, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и молчал. Мальчишка ловил каждое изменение у него в мимике, опасаясь, что сделает как-то не так, и менял темп, чаще всего на более медленный. Этот Снайпер не рычал, не стонал, не посмеивался, не ругался, как иногда бывало у них — он просто молчал. У него на шее проступила испарина, около рта и меж густых бровей легли морщины, высоких скул касался бледный розовый цвет — насколько позволял видеть непрямой оранжево-золотистый свет лампы в фургоне — но это всё. Скаут не знал, хорошо ли ему. Может, он просто терпел. Может, он испытывал дискомфорт — икры были напряжены, спина тоже. С другой стороны, он не отстранялся, не дрожал. Руки были горяченными. Но, хуже всего, он не говорил. Было бы проще, если бы он говорил. Скаут вдохнул, серьёзно вглядываясь в длинное волевое лицо с тенями усталости, остановился — и произнёс:

— Снайпс, поговори со мной.

Снайпер приоткрыл веки, и парня встретил затуманенный серо-синий взгляд. Зрачки были расширены.

— Хм-м?

Скаут повозился, испытывая неловкость, что нужно объяснять.

— Ты молчишь. Не говоришь. Тебе хорошо? — он погладил его пушистые волосы, скользя по лбу, и неожиданно для него мужчина дрогнул от такого простого жеста, моргнув несколько раз, — я сделаю, как ты хочешь.

— Мне… мне хорошо, — невразумительно пробормотал Снайпер, явно теряясь, — всё… — он сглотнул, и крупный кадык заходил под щетинистой кожей, — всё в порядке.

— Я вижу, что нет, — отрезал Скаут, — ты весь каменный. Как мне сделать?

 _Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал_ , этот вопрос его Снайпер задал в самый первый раз, и задавал в каждый последующий. Парень, привыкший к насилию, поначалу боялся его, поэтому, пересиливая себя, просил самые простые вещи, несмотря на то, что ему было и стыдно, и страшно их просить — чтобы его погладили по животу. Чтобы поцеловали в ухо. Чтобы поласкали его ступни — о, это и сейчас было стыдно просить, но мужчина каждый раз повиновался.

— Я… — он отвёл взгляд, смотря потолок, который был в десятках сантиметров от спины парня, — Джерри, — он запинался, сглатывал, и Скаут не знал, почему ему было так страшно попросить, — сделай так, как ты всегда делаешь.

У парня упало сердце. Как другой Скаут делает? Что-то вычурно-эротическое? Наверняка это. Он сам ничего такого не знал. Он делал всё по наитию. Боже. Твою мать.

— Всегда? — глупо переспросил он, надеясь, что мужчина пояснит.

— Побудь нежным со мной, — прошептал Снайпер, кладя ему руку на щёку. Скаут прильнул в его кисти, беря её в свою, более мелкую, и в слабом золотистом отсвете он увидел волоски на его руке. Парень снова посмотрел на него и подумал: он стыдился этого? Мужчина подрагивал, отводил взгляд, напрягался. Да, стыдился.

Парень качнул головой. Он понимал это, он любил получать ласку. Поэтому он решил окружить заботой этого человека, которого не знал, но к которому всецело тянулся. Скаут осторожно спустил его с подушки, поддерживая голову, всё ещё находясь в нём — (он знал, что лучше не прерывать контакт, так легче) — и подался к нему. Он гладил его по голове, взъерошивая жёсткие и отросшие каштановые волосы, гладил щетинистое лицо, целовал в губы, в веки, в челюсть, потом перешёл к горлу. Когда он накрыл губами его кадык, он ощутил, как дёрнулся член мужчины у него под животом. Вот что, значит, ему нравилось. Скаут сосал кадык самозабвенно, намеренно оставляя следы, и Снайпер, наконец, отозвался. Всего лишь тихий стон, напоминавший шумный выдох, но это было гигантским шагом вперёд.

Скаут не останавливался. Он двинулся ниже, насколько позволяло положение, покрывая маленькими чуткими поцелуями шрамы на коже, плечи, ключицы, дотянулся до левого соска и припал губами. У Снайпера знакомо дрогнули бёдра, когда Скаут снова начал движение — осторожно, совсем плавно, чтобы он привыкнул.

— Вот так, Снайпс, да? — парень старался как можно правильнее надавливать на это место, — вот здесь? Так хорошо?

— Да, да, малыш, так хорошо.

Скаут продолжил посасывать ему горло, активнее работая тазом. Он понимал, что начинали гореть бёдра, начинала ныть поясница, но он не останавливался, отдавая всего себя. Где-то в глубине души он жалел своего Снайпера. Быть хорошим верхним тяжело.

— Быстрее, Джерри, — еле слышно рыкнул _этот_ Снайпер, и Скаут даже улыбнулся, услышав знакомые нотки.

Мужчина обвил его длинными жилистыми руками, прижимая к себе, обнимая ногами. Мальчишка, чувствуя, как тот распалялся, подчинился.

…

Скаут Красных привык к нежности в постели со _своим_ Снайпером. Они не слишком часто занимались любовью, но он знал, что для мужчины важна была ласка. Забота. Как и для него, честно говоря. Даже факт того, что они любились, отходил на второй план, на первый план всегда выходила эмоциональная близость. Контакт. Привязанность. Они виделись лишь иногда, не каждый день, поэтому тосковали. В других связях Скауту нужно было другое, но со Снайпером — именно это.

Нежность.

У _другого_ Скаута с _этим_ Снайпером тоже была нежность, понял парень, но немного другая. Такая же глубокая, но другая. И у него не было времени думать об этом, когда его крепко трахали, поддерживая под колени. Он уже не стеснялся, он хватался за мужчину, хватался за одеяло, беспокойно елозя, надрывно стоная, и стон был похож на вымученное рыдание. Он не знал, сколько ещё выдержит. Член стоял колом, и он боялся, что от напора он либо кончит, либо обмочится, и Скаут просто знал, что Снайпера _оба_ варианта устроят. Его Снайпера. И этого тоже, судя по их играм.

— Блядь, — шипел мальчишка, ожесточённо лаская себя, уже чувствуя приближающиеся волны.

— О, какие слова мы знаем, — на выдохе усмехнулся мужчина, — скажи ещё что-нибудь…

— С-сука… — продолжал Скаут, покачиваясь от толчков, — да не останавливайся ты, твою мать, не мучай меня!..

— С завтрашнего дня займусь твоим воспитанием, — рассеянно резюмировал Снайпер.

— Снайпс, Снайпс, я… — он вдруг выгнулся, дёрнулся, засипел — и выплеснулся себе на живот, сжимая в руке собственный пульсирующий член. Мужчина замер, не спуская глаз с этого действа — и оно подхлестнуло его. — _Снайпс_ , — жалобно заныл разведчик, — я больше не могу, старик, пожалей меня!

Он дышал рвано, сипло, громко, омываемый ало-золотыми волнами истомы, которые шли от бёдер до мозга, отдаваясь в ступнях, в тазу, в яичках.

— Держись, малыш, уже скоро, — почти понимающе выдохнул Снайпер, и, клонясь к нему, целуя в солнечное сплетение, он просунул руку ему под мокрую поясницу, и, обхватив покрепче, перевернул обратно, вжимая грудью в матрац.

Широкие горячие ладони крепко взяли за бёдра, приподнимая таз, снова ставя в унизительное (и такое возбуждающее) положение — и мужчина вошёл вновь. Жаркое напряжение мешалось с усталостью и ноющим чувством в тазу, словно парня выпотрошили, ничего не оставив, но его продолжали потрошить, и толчки не прекращались, но он уже не обращал внимания, и…

Скаут до конца не понял, когда всё закончилось. Снайпер рычал сзади, изливаясь ему на мокрые бёдра, всё ещё держа мальчишку, неловко растирая ему ягодицы, успокаивая сокращающееся кольцо мышц. Он напоследок проник ему длинным средним пальцем внутрь, оглаживая, чуть массируя — и отпустил, укладывая на постель. Скаут лежал, неловко вывернув ноги, и проваливался куда-то в небытие, держась за край матраца, будто он мог куда-то улететь.

— Ты молодец. Ты молодец, — сквозь пелену прорвался к нему мягкий низкий голос. Рука, растирающая плечи, спину, шею, потом поглаживание по голове, — вот и всё, — простыня, укрывающая его, — отдыхай. Я всё сделаю.

Крупная жилистая кисть накрыла его — тощую, мелкую — и в любящем жесте растёрла сухие костяшки.

— Снайпс, — сонно позвал Скаут, чувствуя, как с постели ушла тяжесть.

— Хм-м?

— Можно я у тебя тут посплю? Пожалуйста, — он не открывал глаза. Не был в состоянии.

Снайпер цокнул, хрипло засмеявшись, и, подавшись ближе (был на лестнице, ведущей с кровати), обжигая лицо Скаута своим дыханием, поцеловал его в бровь.

— Ты здесь живёшь, балбес.

…

Скаут Синих держался, как мог. Он мог богом поклясться, он держался. Он помогал Снайперу Красных, лаская ему член, водя по нему, сжимая, прокручивая кисть у головки, оглаживая бёдра, живот, перекатывая яички, стараясь, выжимая из себя всё. Снайпер лежал под ним в состоянии тряпки, покачиваясь от всё-таки небыстрых фрикций, уже теперь не обнимая парня, а просто откинувшись, отдавшись теплу, ощущениям, заботе, тихо и гортанно постанывая. Парень играючи закинул его ногу себе на плечо, пытаясь вывести его на отклик, но мужчина просто измученно выдохнул — и подчинился, последовав за движением.

Скаут разрывался между накатывающим наслаждением, нежностью, виной и сожалением. Он был не тем, кого любил этот человек. Он предавал своего Снайпера, вступив в связь с другим Снайпером, когда они прошли такой долгий путь друг к другу. Он мог этого не делать. Но не мог ли? И… и это же _был_ Снайпер. Просто… _другой_.

Мужчина сдавленно всхлипнул, задохнулся — и, рыча на выдохе, кончил парню в руку. Оргазм был долгий, тяжёлый. Он ещё долгое время приходил в себя, дрожа, поверхностно дыша, опуская трясущиеся ноги.

— Малыш, — хрипло задыхался он, вслепую тянясь к Скауту, — иди ко мне. Иди ко мне.

Скаут, ещё напряжённый, выскользнул из него, поддерживая под колено, и подался вперёд. Горячая трясущаяся кисть обхватила всю его длину, свободно лаская из-за обилия влаги, но Снайпер немного терял контроль. Скаут, положив свою руку на его, держащую его собственный член, помог ему.

Парень чуть не упал на него, расплёскивая семя ему на живот.

Они лежали друг с другом, уже в полной темноте, просто обнимаясь. Снайпер дремал. Скаут знал, что должен был поухаживать за ним — в конце концов, его Снайпер так и поступал, когда он был в этой роли, но он не хотел будить мужчину. Он выглядел _измотанным_. Они могли подождать до утра, но если Снайперу не понравится? Скаут должен был знать. Поэтому он выбрал меньше и самое глупое из зол — он стал осторожно выбираться из его объятий, стараясь сильно не проминать матрац. Он перекинул ногу, коснулся ступени — (и железная балка больно впилась ему в голую ступню) — и начал осторожно спускаться.

— Не уходи, Джерри, — пробормотал Снайпер куда-то в пространство, толком не просыпаясь, — останься ненадолго. Пожалуйста.

В последнем слове было много надлома. Много печали. Слишком много тяжёлых чувств после акта любви. Скаут сжал челюсти, испытывая палитру эмоций, ловя его настроение, и, поднявшись к нему снова, прильнул щекой в его руке, утыкаясь в костяшки, как щенок, и поцеловал сухие пальцы.

— Я не уйду, Снайпс, я здесь, — заверил он. А что ему было делать? Он не мог пойти сейчас к своему Снайперу, боялся. — Я просто… просто хочу…

— Останешься на ночь? — ещё тише спросил мужчина.

— Останусь, старик, куда я денусь? — засмеялся парнишка, снова целуя ему мозолистую руку. — Просто… давай мы тебя почистим, да?

Молчание. Снайпер, сначала замерев, дрогнул в улыбке. Он был тронут.

— Сделаешь?

— Сделаю, — кивнул Скаут, улыбаясь, всё ещё баюкая его кисть, и, поднеся её к губам, снова поцеловал длинные жилистые пальцы.

***

Несмотря на тяжёлую ночь, Скаут Красных проснулся без боли в теле. Напротив, он просыпался мирно, постепенно. Зрение прояснилось, и он увидел потолок фургона. Серый утренний свет освещал крохотное жилище, бросая блики на ловец снов над кроватью. По крыше тихо моросил дождь. Он повозился — на нём было надето что-то, что ему было велико. Он поднял руку — старая пижама Снайпера, застиранная, выцветшая, мягкая. Посмотрел, и всё у него обмерло внутри — его Снайпера.

Он, мгновенно просыпаясь, повернул голову в сторону человека, тихо похрапывающего рядом с ним. Ещё не веря, на дрожащих руках он поднялся и осмотрел фургон — кожанка (кожанка, кожанка!) на стуле, раскрытая книга, пачка сигарет, кружка «Снайпер #1» около крошечной плиты. Он, испытывая прилив облегчения и небывалой нежности, сморгнув влагу со светло-голубых глаз, бережно и несмело взял мужчину за плечо, боясь разбудить, и прижался губами к сгибу локтя сквозь ткань пижамной рубахи. Он целовал долго, в душе прося прощения. За то, что предал. За то, что отталкивал. За то, что был не чуток.

Снайпер шумно вдохнул, просыпаясь, поворачиваясь к нему. Скаут, запаниковав, что он увидит его слёзы, прижался к нему, заползая к нему на грудь, целуя приоткрытые ключицы. Мужчина был совсем сонный, не говорил, глубоко дышал со сна. Он помог ему забраться на себя, растирая узкую спину и лопатки сквозь ткань пижамы.

— Что такое, Джерри, — одними губами зашептал Снайпер. Скаут просунул руки под него, обнимая крепче. — Кошмар?

Парень не знал, как ответить. Это был дикий заезд, но теперь он не чувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей вины. Он замер, а потом закивал, пряча слёзы в вороте рубахи. Он уже не мог ничего исправить. Но он хотел попросить прощения.

— Расскажешь, малыш? — снова обратился к нему Снайпер, но голос его исчезал — мужчина снова засыпал.

Скаут готов был разреветься. Да, люди в BLU и люди в RED были как две капли воды, но всё равно, они были разными. Его Снайпер был другим. Его Снайпером. Он пах по-другому, говорил по-другому, его руки были другими, тембр голоса. Точнее… чисто технически… они были одинаковыми. Только Скаут Красных любил Снайпера Красных. Он понял, что сильно по нему скучал. По _нему_.

Парень не ответил — лишь коснулся влажными губами его горла, целуя кадык, целуя шею. Тихо, совсем тихо, даже задерживая дыхание. Мужчина ответил, взъерошивая ему мягкие светлые волосы на затылке, притягивая к себе, целуя в обветренные потрескавшиеся губы. Парень поймал его кисть, целуя кончики сухих пальцев, посасывая, не оставляя без внимания мозоли и длинный шрам на внешней стороне около большого пальца. Он чуть выпрямился, садясь ему на бёдра, перехватывая ему кисть обеими руками, обхватывая губами средний и безымянный палец до второго сустава, посасывая, оставляя мокрые следы. Скаут открыл глаза и улыбнулся лишь ими — Снайпер наслаждался каждым мгновением, вперяя в него свой глубокий сине-серый взгляд. Как он был счастлив видеть его глаза. Он отстранился, снова целуя горячую ладонь, чувствуя, как она обнимала его лицо.

— Мик, — шелестяще позвал парень, клонясь к нему, целуя в веки, в переносицу, в брови, — хочешь, сделаю по-настоящему?

Он знал, как приятно было мужчине, когда его звали по имени. Он хотел сделать ему хорошо. И он не удивился, когда услышал просьбу:

— Позови ещё раз, Джерри.

— _Мик_.

Скаут шептал ему в ухо, касаясь языком мочки. Снайпер дрогнул в счастливом смехе.

— Сделай это ещё с рукой… а дальше как захочешь, — мягко улыбнулся он, щурясь. Парень закивал, широко улыбаясь в ответ, снова обхватывая губами ему большой палец.

Скаут не оставлял без внимания не один палец, нарочно обслюнявив ему даже мизинец (на котором по какой-то причине было четыре фаланги), на что Снайпер расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Он напоследок мокро и громко поцеловал ему влажную руку, массируя запястье, прослеживая выдающиеся вены, и двинулся ниже. Он не медлил, не хотел оттягивать. Мужчина долго ждал, не нужно было тянуть ещё дольше. Парень оттянул одеяло в сторону, открывая ему ногу, и, приподнимая ему бёдра, устроился меж них. Он уже видел напряжение Снайпера сквозь ткань пижамных штанов, и Скаут, кротко поцеловав его в колено, освободил его.

Сначала — поцелуй, потом — губы на головке, потом язык. Парень помогал себе (и мужчине) руками, и они оба наслаждались каждым мгновением. Когда Скаут услышал, как рвано вдохнул Снайпер, он понял, что всё делал правильно.

…

Скаут Синих проснулся с ноющей болью везде и чувством, что он должен всё исправить. Он должен был увидеть Ларри. Объяснить всё. Признаться. И про револьвер тоже.

Он поднялся на постели, полностью уверенный, что был в фургоне Снайпера Красных. Парень был помятый, растрёпанный, сонный, футболка съехала набок, пижамные штаны сползли на бёдра. Он приподнялся, поправляясь под одеялом, понимая, что у него болят ноги. И поясница. И бёдра. И всё болит. Вообще. По нему будто проехался каток. Будто на нём ездили. Он вздохнул и потёр себе лицо, растягивая кожу. Он поднял голову, поправляя повязку на костяшках, и глянул на дверь фургона. На крючке висел старый потёртый тёмно-синий плащ-пыльник. Под ним — его голубая куртка. Потом парень понял, что сильно пахло кофе.

И на него накатило осознание вперемешку с облегчением.

— Ещё рано, Джим, спи, — мягко и тихо сказал Снайпер, отходя от крошечной плиты, подходя к нему, — отдохни, — он ласково улыбнулся ему, растирая плечи, снова кутая в одеяло. Скаут понял, что снаружи шумел дождь.

— А который час? — сипло спросил он, снова растирая лицо.

— Около семи. Поспи.

Скаут взъерошил себе волосы, взлохмачивая. Собирался с силами.

— Снайпс, я должен тебе сказать.

Он серьёзно взглянул ему в глаза, встретив привычную серую синеву. Хотя, серого было больше. Скаут ощутил укол вины, ловя родной взгляд. Взгляд мрачнел, подёргивался сталью. Мужчина напрягся, сжимая челюсти — готовился. Парень боялся. Но должен был сказать.

— Я переспал с Красным Снайпером.

Снайпер дёрнулся. Моргнул.

— Когда? — буркнул он, хмурясь.

— Сегодня, — горько поведал Скаут, сутулясь, чувствуя, что вот ещё, и он расплачется.

Снайпер моргнул ещё раз, отвёл взгляд. И хрюкнул.

— Чувак, не смейся! — обиженно воскликнул парень. — Это правда, я был с ним, потому что оказался на базе Красных, и я испугался, а он ко мне подошёл, и я пошёл за ним, и он меня накормил, и… и… и я лёг с ним, чёрт возьми, Ларри! — он сорвался, не вынося хриплого низкого смеха, — я изменил тебе, какого хрена ты угораешь?!

Снайпер смеялся, уткнувшись лбом ему в колени.

— Джим, — он выдохнул, срываясь на две октавы выше, — _я_ вчера тебя отвёл. И накормил. Ты устал вчера, приятель, был сам не свой, — мягче говорил он, успокаиваясь, — ты видишь яркие сны. Тебе это приснилось.

— Нет.

— Ты рассказываешь сон, Джим.

Скаут, словно в озарении, отвёл светлый взгляд, вглядываясь в окно. Почесал себе репу. Моргнул. К памяти о другом Снайпере мешались события с его Снайпером, о ночи, о…

_Не бойся меня, Джим._

— Так это…

Снайпер снова засмеялся, утыкаясь ему лбом в живот. Скаут обнял его голову, взъерошивая волосы. Снайпер как-то сказал, что доверял его рукам. Что он мог пустить ему пулю в лоб, и он бы был благодарен. И это напомнило парню. Он вдохнул, снова собираясь с силами, и решительно заговорил:

— Снайпс, слушай, твой револьвер…

— Я знаю, — мягко и глубоко ответил мужчина, поднимая на него поблёскивающий сине-серый взгляд, — знаю. Вообще, надо бы тебе трёпку задать, но… — он сбился, сглатывая, растирая ему плечо, — ты правильно сделал.

Скаут кивнул, щурясь в улыбке, обхватывая его длинное лицо тощими руками с крупными суставами.

— Вообще, можно было и полегче, — заворчал он, и Снайпер усмехнулся, — как я сегодня бегать буду, старик? Я даже ходить с трудом буду.

— А сегодня и не надо бегать, — Снайпер подался ближе, заглядывая в огромные и ясные голубые глаза, — сегодня ж выходной.

Скаут неодобрительно покачал головой, теребя повязку. Он обнажил заячьи зубы и цокнул.

— Тогда чего? На оленей смотреть?

— На оленей смотреть, — кивнул Снайпер, довольно улыбаясь.

***

Через пару дней Инженер Красных рассказал о каком-то небольшом сбое в системе, который бы мог повлечь краткосрочное изменение в сознании или, хуже, в организме, и Скаут Красных слушал внимательнее всего, решительно ничего не понимая.

Скаут Синих же списал всё на сон. А что? Приятно было побыть сверху. В конце концов, оно было к лучшему — его Снайпер позволил. Только перед этим ворчал, что если парень хотел что-то попробовать, можно было просто сказать, а не сочинять истории.


End file.
